nancydrewpcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunted Carousel
Nancy Drew: The Haunted Carousel is the 8th installment in the Nancy Drew 3D interactive mystery game series. This game was released in July 2003. Prologue Dear Ned, Well, here I am at Captain's Cove Amusement Park, about to try to figure out what's behind all the weird things that have been happening here lately. First, a horse just disappeared off the carousel one night; then a little later the carousel started spinning around all by itself in the dead of night as if it was haunted or something! And then last week, the roller coaster suddenly stopped in mid-ride for no apparent reason. Nobody was seriously hurt, but the park was shut down until the city knows for sure what caused the accident. I'm here because Paula Santos the park's owner is a friend of Dad's. She's putting me up at the captains quarters hotel, which is next to the park. I'm supposed to be on my way there right now and meet with a security guard named Harlan Bishop. I hope I don't let Paula down. Wish me luck! Ever yours, Nancy. PS, there's a rumor going around that the park is cursed. Creepy, huh? Preview You, as Nancy Drew, have just entered a tightening circle of fear and crime as you explore a seaside amusement park that's swirling with secrets. An antique carousel horse has been stolen. Now, late at night, the merry-go-round takes off on bizarre riderless journeys to nowhere. Are the painted ponies searching for their missing lead horse, or is there another explanation for the midnight rides? The horses were created by Rolfe Kessler. Characters *'Elliot Chen: '''The art director for Captain's Cove Amusement Park. He is responsible for all of the visual art componets at the park, Elliot is a bit of a procrastinator. His late projects seem to be impacting the park, so maybe he created a little diversion so the park managers would fixate on the current crisis instead of his work ethics? *'Harlan Bishop: The newly hired security guard, Harlan, has done quite a bit of job hopping in the past. He's eager to prove that his bosses should keep on permanently. Could he be setting up a few "accidents" so if he solves them he'll look like a hero...? *'''Ingrid Corey: Smart and beautiful Ingrid maintains all of the rides in the park, even the ones that have malfunctioned. She believes the park operators have disturbed a cursed spirit. Is this just a good excuse or does she have other motives for revenge? *'Joy Trent': Joy's father used to own the park with Paula Santos, but Santos bought him out. She's bitter that she's just the bookkeeper of the park, rather than the rightful owner. Could Joy have summoned spirits and caused accidents to help her claim her stake? Trivia *The deodorant in Harlan's locker is originally from Rick Arlen's sink in Stay Tuned for Danger. *The handprint on the rollercoaster is from Secret of the Scarlet Hand. *The "Sunny Boy" tan lotion is originally from Brady Armstrong's bag in The Final Scene. Teaser Trailer Gallery ca1.JPG ca2.JPG ca3.JPG ca6.JPG ca4.JPG ca5.JPG Category:Games